


Day 20: First Kiss

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Mai abandons Zuko at a party they are invited to by his best friend Sokka and his wife Suki. Sokka's sister shows up late for the party just in time to perk up Zuko's night.





	Day 20: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Day 20: First Kiss**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Here's your drink." Zuko offered his longtime girlfriend.

She sighed, refusing to turn her eyes in his direction, expression indifferent.

Zuko pursed his lips in aggravation. No matter what he did for Mai, she always came off unfazed and unappreciative. He stuck by her for the past six years in hopes that things would change. In the beginning, her demeaner was different to him and he thought he could see a future with her.

Now, it felt like they were strangers drifting side by side until the days passed. It was excruciatingly dull. Yet, Zuko didn't have it in him to give up. He was never one to do so, no matter how disappointing the outcome. Maybe it was time for him to change. Because from the looks of it, as he frowned, Mai wasn't going to.

"This is pink Moscato…" she voiced.

"Oh, uh, I though you might like something other than champagne."

"Do I look like I like pink Moscato?" Mai's eyes finally averting his way, face contorted into a scowl.

"I was just trying to be nice, you don't have to come off as a prude." Zuko didn't mean to snap like that. He had always had to put up with Mai's consistent negativity. She always expected him to accommodate to her lifestyle. Anything he did had to be to her liking but God forbid, if he so much as requested a compromise, all hell would break loose.

They were supposed to have a wonderful evening together. His best friend Sokka and his wife Suki were nice enough to invite them to their house to celebrate bringing in the New Year. Zuko had went out of his way to find the perfect dress for Mai, even going as far as getting help from his female friends, Suki and Toph. Not so much Toph, who mainly complained about being dragged out the whole time but was more familiar with formal wear than she let on.

It irked him how Mai responded to his efforts, only to criticize his lack of taste. It was with that, she ended up going out in a dress of her choice, leaving him utterly hurt and embarrassed.

"You know what, Zuko?" She stood up, "You can spend your New Year alone, sulking. I'm going to Ty Lee's. See you whenever." With that Mai walked out, leaving him alone to process what the hell just happened. If Zuko were by himself, all his rage would be displayed. He didn't deserve being treated this way. Not by Mai or anyone.

It was a five to midnight and Zuko figured it was time to call it in. His night was already ruined. There was no reason to stick around the rest of the night.

Walking to the coat rack by the hallway leading to the front door, Zuko stopped abruptly when Suki stands in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?" She crossed her arms with a smile.

"I'm going to call it a night. Mai had business elsewhere, so Imma head home."

"Well, at least stick around til midnight." Sokka patted his friend's shoulder from behind, offering him a flute of champagne.

"I don't know. I kind of feel left out without Mai."

Suki and Sokka looked at each other. "If it helps, Suki can kiss you after midnight, no problem."

"Sokka!" she exclaimed.

Zuko shook his head. "No, that's not the problem. I'm just tired."

Before the couple could protest, the front door opened. Cold wind swept through the hall as a figure rushed in, shaking the snow off their body. The bulk coat, when removed, revealed a face Zuko had only had the pleasure of seeing once.

It was Sokka's sister, Katara.

"Kat! You made it." Sokka announced, making it to his sister for a hug.

Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of her brother before returning the hug. "Sorry, I'm late, my flight was delayed. Suki!" The woman released Sokka to greet her sister-in-law. "How are my nephews?"

"A ball of energy as always. Although, I can't quite figure out where they get that from." Suki laughed before eyeing her husband as he stuffed a handful of horderves in his mouth.

Zuko watched the encounter, unsure of how to approach Katara. It had been years and he was in college when he first met her. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Now she was just absolutely stunning. Zuko swallowed the lump developing in his throat and suddenly the sweater he was wearing was excruciatingly hot. "H-Hi, Katara…" he managed to croak.

The group stopped talking to look at him. Katara presented him with a sweet smile. "Hi, Zuko."

Zuko opened his mouth to start a conversation when Sokka interrupted him. "Ooh! Almost midnight. Come on everyone! Glasses up!"

Suki handed Katara a glass before following Sokka to the center of the room.

Zuko snapped his eyes around the house, unsure of what to do.

"9…8…7…"

He should've just stayed home tonight.

"6…5…4…"

He should've left with Mai. He should've asked her for forgiveness, maybe she would've stayed.

"3…2…1!"

Zuko's breath was suddenly taken away when a pair of soft lips met his. Hands placed on either side of his face was pulled forward to further the kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before closing them in content. Heat rose to his cheeks when the lips against his parted before coming down to mold with his once again. Zuko never felt such passion in a kiss before.

He sucked in his breath as they parted. His sight finally focusing on the face of his capturer smirking up at him. Blue eyes blowing him away enough to make his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"You're not going home are you?" Katara chuckled.

Zuko stuttered. He came here with his girlfriend expecting something good to come out of the evening. Turns out, it was someone of the complete opposite that managed to put his faith back into the New Year. "No…No, I'm not."


End file.
